When a fire breaks out in a high-rise building or apartment complex, people usually use emergency stairs to escape therefrom since it is difficult for them to find fire-proof shelters inside.
Therefore, in general, these buildings are equipped with emergency stairs or emergency ladders on the outer surface of their walls.
These conventional emergency stairs, however, have the following drawbacks in terms of prompt installing or assembling of the stairs (e.g. raising or suspending ladders) on the outer surface of the walls in case of an emergency.
One of such drawbacks is the fact that the structure of the ladders is complicated. Accordingly, the operation of such ladders is eventually considerably complicated.
Another drawback may be that, in order to use ladders from each floor, it is necessary to have the same number of ladders as the number of floors. It has been difficult, however, to install such a large number of ladders on the outer surface of the wall in terms of installation cost.
To avoid or obviate such drawbacks, one ladder structure which is installed close to the window of a building and is vertically extended from the top to the bottom of the building may be considered. Such ladder construction, however, is dangerous for people climbing down the ladder, because, in a fire, they may be injured by the smoke and flame blowing out from the windows.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an emergency ladder equipment which can overcome the above-mentioned drawbacks of conventional ladders or stairs.